JOVAN Erotica VI
by tarskeewee
Summary: This Erotic tale is based on episode 12506. Special request from the jovansluts on the ABC board. XXRATED. John finally admits his love and takes his time showing her in countless ways.


Jovan Erotica VI

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go…Neither one of us knew why….We didn't build nothing overnight….Cuz a love like this takes some time…..People swore it off as a phase…..Said we can't see that….Now from top to bottom…_

See baby we been...

Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby)….And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby)…..Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel…..Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it…..Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

Mary J Bilge 

**But he's innocent**

Evangeline said the words to herself over and over as she drove home from the courthouse. Today was supposed to be the day when she finally got something right. She was wrong in love and so wrong when it came to her heart. Todd's innocence she wasn't wrong about and dammit the system was supposed to work.

Pulling into her parking garage waving off the security guard she wheeled the E class Mercedes into her designated space barely noticing the black mustang three spots down. All she could see through the haze of her tears was Todd's face when he saw Blaire throw in the towel on their love. It was the same pain she experienced when John walked away from hers.

Reaching for her briefcase her hand trembled and she brought it back to her face staring at the evidence of her loosing her will to remain strong. Shaking her head sadly she closed her eyes biting down on her coppery glossed lip trying to control the need to completely give into the desperate heartache she was carrying.

This week he was by her side and the friendship he offered made her believe for just a moment that he could see her. That he wanted her again. But the truth was she was alone and that would not change.

Shaking her head sadly and crying in the car her hair fell into her face as her body shook with tears. "I won't do this. I'm stronger than this" she whimpered. Gripping the briefcase with her right hand she pulled the latch on the door with her left stepping out into the garage, walking briskly to garage elevator focused on one task, making into her place to face her heartache alone on her terms.

John sat in his 69 mustang looking in his rearview mirror. She walked to the elevator and he saw her hair swaying across her shoulders with the delicate feminine way she moved even in her pain.

He'd crossed the line by using his badge to convince the guard to allow him access to her garage. He crossed the line but he didn't care. Today she stood before him and told him she needed more. God in that moment it would have been so easy to tell her the truth. To tell her that he has desperately wanted more for so very long.

The elevator opened and he watched through his tiny rearview mirror as she stepped in. Catching a glimpse of her face he saw her pain as she turned pressing the button to her floor before dropping her head making his heartbreak all over again.

If she'd lifted it before the doors closed she would have noticed his parked car. She didn't. Resting his head against his headrest he blew out a sad breath. If he did this there was no turning back. She deserved a lot more than him and if he wasn't so damn desperate to have her love again he would disappear for good so she could have it.

"Fuck it"

Reaching for the door to his vintage car he threw it open stepping out. Slamming the car door he headed for the elevator. There was no turning back, she was the woman he wanted yesterday, today and tomorrow. It was time she knew that.

Standing near his car he looked at the elevator slipping his hands in pants pockets parting his dark suit jacket. He would end it all her tonight. He'd show her his pain and reveal his love.

Evangeline walked into her apartment dropping her briefcase then running both hands through her hair pulling fistfuls and wailing softly. Closing her eyes she let go of more tears. This time a sense of relief came over her and she felt stronger. Each tear that she released freely helped her understand that though she was alone she refused to be lonely. He didn't want her so what. She would fight for Todd's acquittal and then she would reclaim her life. She deserved to be happy and no one would block that.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand she kicked off her three inch heels exhaling the breath she held deep in her gut since the verdict was announced. Walking over to her cd player she elected to put on some Billy Holiday.

She smiled as the smoky crooning of Billy's deep voice poured out of the speakers mirroring some of her own pain. Throwing her head back she rotated her shoulders and let go of the last of her tension. An unexpected knock at the door caused her to freeze and glance back over her shoulder.

Evangeline stared at the door confused by the unexpected guest. Nora in a coma and her sister now working two jobs meant she had no visitors or friends. The knock louder this time resonated through her chest making her feel her legs to move toward the door cautiously. Who could it be? Rising on her toes she looked out of the peephole to see John with his head down and his hand holding him up against the door. "Why is he here?" she mumbled.

Opening the door she looked at John shocked "John?"  
"Hey can I come in?"  
"Why?"  
"To talk?"  
"Not tonight…I can't do this tonight" she said closing the door. John threw up his hand blocking the door from closing in his face. Evangeline stepped back as he pushed it open coming inside.

"We have to talk…please"

"John today was exhausting I just can't do this with you. I appreciate you trying to be a friend but I can't do this…." She said backing up shaking her head.

"I've hurt you so bad and so long" he said going further into her place. The soft smoky voice of Lady Holiday rang out and he remembered when he gave her that CD. It was such a change from the classical she listened too. To hear her playing it now when she was feeling her worst inspired him enough to believe the love was there.

She folded her arms and looked away "Just go…"

John walked toward her. "I can't do this anymore Evangeline…"

Shaking her head no she barely heard him all she could hear was her pounding heart in her ears as he approached. She looked back into his crystal clear blue eyes and saw the makings of tears in them and felt her knees buckle. "Don't do this" she said pleadingly wanting to end this before he said more and all her resistance was gone. She was so tired of being strong. She needed something of her own.

"I can't be without you baby…." he said softly reaching for her face but actually touching her silky hair as she turned her head from him. "Evangeline I'm so sorry for so many things…"

Evangeline pushed his hand away and he grabbed her wrist stopping her from retreating. "I need to say some things and you need to hear them." He said desperately

She looked down at her wrist and then back at him. "Say it and just leave me in peace…"she said reluctantly just wanting it to be over with so she could forget him and the day.

"You've been so strong for to long and I've counted on that. I've abused it and I'm so sorry for ever taking your feelings and love for granted."

"John you don't owe me…"

"But I do…I owe you so much because even without asking you've been there for me in countless ways. I tried to do the same for you but I had an agenda. My agenda has hurt you again and I can't live another moment with you not knowing how I feel about you."

Evangeline stared at him surprised "How you feel?"

He pulled her slowly closer to her so he could look directly into her penetrating brown eyes. Putting his forehead against hers he sighed "I ran from us because with you I finally lived again. You opened my heart and made me less afraid. It was too much of the real thing. I chose a lie and I destroyed what we had because I thought that I could let you go to have someone better than me. But the truth is no one can love you the way I do."

Evangeline began to cry pressing her head against his. "Don't do this to me…don't go there John I'm so very very tired…"

John grabbed both sides of her face lifting it up to his "I love you" he said softly kissing her through her tears. She pushed at him fighting what she knew was inevitable while opening her mouth and taking in his tongue for the kiss she'd only had faint memories of. 

Grateful for the submission he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Evangeline raised her arms around his neck hesitantly then pulled him closer responding to the passion she's suppressed and denied since he took another woman to the bed they once shared.

Their kiss became more feverish and she struggled for breath as he overwhelmed her in the forceful way he did when he wanted to express his desires physically as oppose to verbally. Sucking her tongue and grabbing fistfuls of her hair she felt weak in his arms.

"I can't be without you baby" he said breathlessly pulling at her suit jacket trying to find a way to undo the buttons to the front and then pushing it from her shoulders. Evangeline stepped back as he freed her from her top her breast exposed in her black lacy bra stunned that they were here again. 

"John….we can't do this. I can't trust you with my heart you could change your mind…"

John shook his head sadly looking her over as his need her for her intensified. "Oh baby no…I know what I want…I want you…and I'm not leaving until you're mine again" he said staring into her eyes pulling off his suit jacket. Covering her exposed breasts with her arms she watched silently as he unbuttoned his shirt then undid the cuffs of on his sleeves.

Confidently he pulled off his shirt revealing his black t-shirt underneath. She looked at the tattoos on his arms stretching with his biceps as he reached to unbuckle his belt. This was going to happen and the look he gave her made it more evident. 

Slowly she lowered her arms and then reached behind her undoing her bra. He nodded approvingly and her heart skipped a beat with anticipation. Turning she walked away working on the zipper off her skirt and stopping briefly to push it from her hips stepping out of it.

She felt his eyes on her but she didn't dare look back. He told her he loved her. He stated he wanted just her and she believed it. Yet after months of heartache and disappointment she feared to trust in it. If she looked back to quickly or said the wrong thing it would all disappear.

John stopped at the door watching her work off her thong remembering the nights he'd come upon this same scene in his place or hers. She was in control of her body and passion and was never shy in front of him. She welcomed his gaze and invited him in ways most women found to bold. He missed that most of all.

Her back to him didn't matter from any viewpoint she was simply exquisite in his eyes.

"Are you sure that it's our love you want John?" she asked hugging her self and staring at the bed in front of her loosing her courage once again. The words meant a lot but the fear of loosing control after months of disappointments was so overwhelmingly real to her now. She found it hard to invite him in further.

John walked into the dimly lit room cast in shadows by the setting sun peeking through the slanted blinds. He combed his fingers through her silky hair before gripping a hand full and raising it to reveal her delicate neck. He stood behind her in his boxers and slowly lowered his face to the crook of her neck applying butterfly kisses.

Evangeline pressed her naked body back into his strong presence feeling his muscled chest against her back lowering her eyelids in desire. Breathing hard she tried to find the strength to demand more but his touch was all she needed at the moment.

He slid his left arm around her waist running his hand across her soft belly and sliding it upward to the cushion of her right breast. Fingering her now erect nipple he pinched it lovingly then began to twirl it between his fingers. "Let me make love to you….No one can make you feel like I can…" he said softly slipping his other hand around the other side of her waist then slowly downward.

"We shouldn't…we have so much more to work out, this only complicates things" she whispered moving her legs slightly as his hand traveled lower directly in between parting the lips of her vagina and pushing gently at her love button causing her to suck in a deep breath.

"Stop thinking your way through it baby….just let me in."

Her stomach tightened as she felt him pressing into her backside with a full thick erection demanding some recognition while two fingers traveled deeper between her legs slipping inside. He kissed her jaw then stuck his tongue inside her ear "God you still feel the same" he said in a deep husky whisper dripping with a lust that made her blush deeply.

"Please…" she whimpered.  
"Please what baby?"

Evangeline breathed several deep breaths as his fingers went in and out of her with him kissing her neck. She was slipping away and her body was responding to him ignoring her mind. John listened to her soft passionate cries and his need to have her took control. Releasing her he turned her to face him.

"I won't fail you this time trust me.." he said sincerely his blue eyes glistening like sapphires burning into her own. Slowly he walked her backward to the bed pushing her down to it while holding her. Evangeline scooted back as he removed his boxers and she closed her eyes knowing that she had gone past the point of no return.

Feeling his tongue reach her belly button she sighed softly willing him to take her back to the familiar territory of their shared passion. John parted her legs letting his tongue travel downward over her Brazilian shaven mound. Pushing her thighs further apart he buried his face in between them flicking his tongue at her clit before swallowing it. 

Evangeline gripped the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut "Oh god….god help me…" she moaned loudly as John rotated his tongue around her love button making her hips shudder with the threat of releasing the orgasm rumbling through her pelvis.

Squeezing her thighs locking his face in place she felt the bristling short hairs of his unshaven face tickling her skin. She grabbed his hair throwing her legs over his massive shoulders begging for him to continue. His tongue traveled downward and penetrated her causing her to arch her back in acceptance.

No longer able to hold back her climactic response to him making love to her with his tongue caused her to scream in out ecstasy. The orgasmic release was so powerful she fought against it trying to scramble away for some relief but he gripped her hips pinning her to the spot taking the rush of her love and enjoying her loud cries as she finally submitted to his demands.

Tossing her head from side to side sweating and panting from every nerve on her body being on fire, she couldn't believe he was able to drain her in this way so soon. Her body was his and she had no more will to resist his passion. In fact she now had her own desires she wanted him to fully awaken when he finally slid into her.

John climbed upward to her looking down into her face strained with desire. He kissed her forcing her to taste herself and she welcomed the salty taste of his tongue. Lifting her legs she immediately wrapped them around his waist trying to pull him closer to her. "Now…take me now John" she breathed in quick pants kissing him more demandingly.

Brushing his penis across her wet opening he teased her and himself as his penis ached and strained trying to claim the entrance that was so temptingly close. "Tell me you love me" he said breaking the kiss.

Opening her eyes she looked up to his face "I love you"

"Good…because my love for you now makes it complete. You belong to me and I'll never loose you again"

With that said he pushed his way into her closing his eyes as the warm tight walls of her vagina pulled him in deeper. Gasping he pushed further and said her name softly finally having what he'd been denied for so long. Lowering his face to her neck he slid his hands under her hips gripping the soft mounds of her butt pumping in and out of her with a frantic need to experience all the wonders of her having her love again brought. 

"You feel so good….god I've missed you so much" he said with passion as she held her breath from the familiar aches of his thick manhood that could be overwhelming at times. She refused to complain and lifted her hips with each thrust determined to take him all in. He rotated his hips in circular motions and she could feel the strength of his penis as it expanded and contracted with each movement.

"I've missed you too" she said so softly while holding tightly to him she didn't think he heard her. His brown silky hair had now fallen in her mouth and nose as his face was so closely pressed to hers.

Without warning he pulled out and rolled her over to her belly. Evangeline buried her face in the pillow biting down knowing what he wanted next. She felt him raise her hips parting her spread knees penetrating her from behind. One hand on her hip and the other at the base of her back gave him complete control as he drove in and out of her eliciting the moans and grunts that they both shared when he took her that way.

There lovemaking ventured here infrequently because even as she submitted having her this way caused him to completely loose control.

As expected the orgasm that threatened to unleash the power of his passion in a thunderous way took hold of him refusing to let go. John cried out throwing his head back squeezing his eyes shut to avoid dispensing his seed yet still grabbing both sides of her hips and taking her more feverishly.

Loosing control he fell on top of her forcing them both down to the bed struggling not to give into the climax that had his toes curling. Sliding out of her still erect Evangeline rose looking over to him breathing hard her hair now wildly in her face. "What's wrong….why….why did you stop?" she breathed out confused.

"I don't want it to end he said his hair sticking to his sweat soaked face. Moving it away from his eyes he struggled to catch his breath.

She smiled climbing on top straddling him then sliding down on his upright penis. Taking him in she closed her eyes at the pressure of his entry then placing both hands flat against his chest while rocking back and forth in a faster pace that made the mattress squeak.

"Ahhhhhhh" he moaned softly and she tossed her head back flinging her loose locks from her face. Reaching behind her she gripped her own ankles and arched her back rotating her hips slowly.

He was louder in his passionate cries and she felt him reaching for her to stop her assault. She would give him no such reprieve. Letting go of her ankles she rose from his lap and turned backwards straddling him with her back to him. John opened his eyes as she slid down to see her back with her long hair swaying across it.

She gripped both sides of his hairy legs and moved in a belly dancer like motion that set every nerve in his body on fire. He wanted to scream out for release but he enjoyed it too much. She tilted her head back and he felt her rhythm take on a life of its own.

No longer able to control himself he gripped the sheets squeezing his eyes and crying out loudly in ecstasy.

Evangeline felt the shuddering and upward thrusting of his pelvis announcing his submission and smiled to herself. Stopping the lap dance she so willingly gave, she glanced back at the man of her dreams over her shoulder. He was still breathing hard but the contented smile on his face let her know he was hers again.

Rising from his lap exhausted herself she went to his side and collapsed. John pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. "I am so happy to have you back. I love you so very much"

Evangeline lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat "I've waited so long for you to say the words that now it just feels surreal. What do we do now John? What about everything and everyone? What about Natalie?"

John rubbed her back "I'm sorry that I put you through that and I know tonight is just a very small step toward making this right again with you. I just want you to know that I plan to prove and earn your love day by day. There is no everything….everyone…or Natalie for that matter between us. It's just you and me baby"

Evangeline let a tear of relief roll down her face and kissed his chest. Sliding her hand across it she sighed "We didn't build this overnight and we won't fix it that soon. I can't breathe without you baby…"

John closed his eyes and smiled. Nothing would separate them again, right or wrong this was their destiny.


End file.
